The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Spark plug fouling may prevent an engine from starting and/or increase cranking during starting. Types of spark plug fouling include carbon-fouled spark plugs or wet-fuel fouled spark plugs. Carbon-fouled spark plugs have increased carbon build-up on an electrode of the spark plug. Wet-fuel fouled spark plugs are caused by fuel buildup around the electrode.
Spark plug fouling may be caused by rich fueling during engine starts at cold temperatures, relatively short engine operation after the engine start, and the general working environment of the spark plug.
Spark plug fouling may increase warranty costs because the spark plugs may need to be replaced. Spark plug fouling may also increase the amount of emissions from the vehicle.